


Beautiful

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Marco Bott, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Teasing, ass eating, body image issues, body positivity prompt, bottom bodt week day 6, cameos from marco's family at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Marco blushed and buried his face in his pillow again. “Jean...how could you possibly think I'm beautiful like this?” he asked sadly, almost whispering. He lifted his shirt up a bit and pressed his hand against his stomach, the soft feeling sending an unpleasant chill down his spine.
	“How about I show you, hm?” he replied. Before Marco knew what was going on, he was lying on his back, with Jean straddling his hips and kissing him again. “I'd like to show you just how beautiful I think you are, okay?” he asked in a gentle tone. “Would that be okay, Marco?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in like...July, and wasn't actually planning on posting it. But then the prompts for this week were announced and I thought this would be perfect for today's theme!

Marco sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was his first visit back home since he'd transferred to Rose University in Trost, and in the two and a half weeks that he'd stayed with his family back in Jinae, he'd managed to put on about ten pounds. How he could have forgotten his mom and two aunts' tendency to go overboard with Thanksgiving cooking he wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that the jeans he spent the last five minutes struggling into were absolutely _not_ going to button. And he was going back to his apartment later today. And Jean was going to see him like...like this, he sighed again as he sat on his bed, glaring down at the way his belly poked over the top of his waistband.

He and Jean had been dating for almost a year and a half now, and at the beginning of the semester they finally decided to take the plunge and move in together. This of course meant there was a whole new level of trust and comfort between them. So Marco knew better than to think Jean would judge him, or heaven forbid, leave him, over him gaining a little weight, but he still couldn't help but feel shy about it. Flopping backwards on the bed, he gave one final attempt at buttoning his jeans, and with a small grunt and a hard pull he succeeded, but when he sat back up he whimpered as the waistband dug painfully into him.

“Marco dear, are you all packed?” his mom calls from the hall. “Do you need help carrying your things to your car? Would you like some leftovers to take home with you?”

Marco pouted at his reflection again before turning to see her standing in the doorway. “I um...I just have the two bags, I can get it. Thanks though,” he said with a small smile. “And uh...I'm sure Jean will bring home plenty of leftovers from his parents' house, I dunno if our fridge will have enough room...” He self-consciously crossed his arms over his stomach, knowing that if he brought any of his mom's cooking home with him then his clothes would end up getting even tighter.

“Oh, honey, I insist,” she pressed. “At least take some mashed potatoes or some pie home. I know those are your favorites, and you can share with Jean too!”

“Well, I guess you can wrap up a plate for me to take home,” he finally said. “Thanks Mom. I'm glad I was able to come home. I love you.” He walked over to her and hugged her tightly before grabbing his suitcase and backpack.

He brought his things out to the car, with his younger sister following behind with the several containers of leftovers his mom succeeded to talk him into taking. He hugged her and ruffled her hair playfully before getting into his car.

“I'll call when I make it home. I love you guys,” he said.

“I wish you didn't have to go, I miss you when you're gone Marco,” she pouted. “You should come visit for Christmas if you can! And bring your boyfriend!”

Marco chuckled as he turned the key in his ignition and pulled out of the driveway. He waved goodbye to her and a few other relatives that were outside before pulling away.

Three hours later he pulled up in front of the apartment building where he and Jean lived, and he noticed, to some relief, that Jean's car wasn't there. _He must still be at his parents',_ he thought. Which meant he had some time to find something that might fit him better than his snug polo shirt and the jeans that had been painfully cutting into his tummy and hips all morning, to the point where he'd actually had to unbutton them half an hour after leaving Jinae. After bringing his things inside and putting the leftovers in the fridge, he went to his and Jean's bedroom to change.

Ten minutes and a closet full of clothes later, Marco lay frustrated on the bed in his shirt and boxers, next to a pile of things that apparently no longer fit. Even before going back to visit his parents he'd gotten a little pudgy (a side effect of dating a culinary arts major who worked at an upscale restaurant downtown), but over the last few weeks he'd clearly let his eating habits get way out of hand. A blush stained his freckled cheeks as he let out a quiet sob into his pillow.

“Marco?”

Fuck.

“Marco, is everything okay?” Jean repeated softly, approaching the bed. Marco reluctantly looked up from the pillow, still not quite making eye contact as he tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt.

“Jean...” he moaned. “Jean, nothing fits me. I'm getting fat and my clothes don't fit anymore...” He curled in on himself to conceal his belly and the way his shirt clung to it.

“Oh, Marco...babe...” Jean sighed. He climbed onto the bed, gently pushing the clothes pile aside so he could cuddle him. “It's okay that your clothes are getting a little snug. It happens sometimes when couples move in together. You're still you, right?”

Marco wanted to squirm away from Jean's touch, disgusted with himself, but something about his kind tone made him snuggle closer into his embrace. “But you've managed to stay in shape. And 'snug' is an understatement. My clothes were a little snug before I went to visit my parents. I had to drive home with my pants undone, Jean. I'm just, I'm so...”

“Beautiful.”

He looked Jean in the eye for the first time. “Wh...what's that Jean?”

“You're beautiful Marco,” Jean repeated, brushing Marco's cheek with his fingertips. “I've always thought so. And it wouldn't matter if you gained five, fifteen, even fifty pounds. You always will be beautiful to me.” He leaned a little closer and softly kissed his forehead.

Marco blushed and buried his face in his pillow again. “Jean...how could you possibly think I'm beautiful like this?” he asked sadly, almost whispering. He lifted his shirt up a bit and pressed his hand against his stomach, the soft feeling sending an unpleasant chill down his spine.

“How about I show you, hm?” he replied. Before Marco knew what was going on, he was lying on his back, with Jean straddling his hips and kissing him again. “I'd like to show you just how beautiful I think you are, okay?” he asked in a gentle tone. “Would that be okay, Marco?”

Marco hesitated for a moment, averting his gaze in embarrassment and even closing his eyes, but finally he nodded.

“Please look at me. I want to see your eyes. They're so pretty.”

He looked up again and nervously opened his eyes again. The way Jean was staring so lovingly back down at him brought a smile to his face.

“And there's that smile I love so much,” he teased. “You're absolutely enchanting, Marco. You know that?” He leaned down for another kiss, lingering on his lips for a moment before moving to place kisses along his jaw, earning a giggle when he nipped playfully at his ear. He continued with his feather-light kisses, moving down Marco's neck until he reached the collar of his shirt. As soon as he grabbed the hem of the shirt to pull it off, he felt Marco stiffen for a moment and he paused, but then Marco surprised him by reaching down and tugging it over his head himself. Jean grinned and bit his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend's softer body. “You...are so sexy Marco...” he said in a low voice. “I can't believe you were so afraid of me seeing you like this.”

Marco blushed and giggled nervously. “You mean...you _like_ me this way?”

“You kidding?” he teased, rubbing his hands up and down Marco's sides and belly. “I've been wanting to do this since the second I walked in and saw you. But you just looked so upset...and if you really wanna, y'know, lose this, then I'll support you and help you. For right now though...” A soft moan escaped his lips as he rutted against Marco's thigh, looking down at him through heavily-lidded eyes. “For now I wanna have a little fun...”

“Jean...” Marco whimpered, his hips twitching restlessly. “I've...I've missed having you touch me like this...” A small part of him still felt embarrassed over his body but Jean's gentle touches quickly wiped his mind clean of the negative thoughts. He suddenly felt soft lips on his neck again and gasped. Jean continued to work his way down, pausing when he made it to Marco's chest. He flicked his tongue across one of his nipples and grazed it with his teeth, knowing just how sensitive they were and using that to his advantage. Marco tried to hold back but he let a soft moan slip past his lips, and as soon as Jean heard it he pulled away with a playful gleam in his eye. He waited a moment or two for good measure before ducking his head back down to give the other nipple the same attention as the first.

“You're so perfect, Marco...” he mumbled against warm freckled skin. “Those noises you make, fuck...” Marco squirmed beneath him while he continued to work his way down, peppering soft kisses all over what he knew to be the main cause of Marco's insecurity. “Every single inch of you is beautiful, and I'm gonna make sure you believe that.”

Normally Marco would have shaken his head or covered up with the blanket or done something else to protest, but instead he relaxed and let Jean continue with his kisses and touches, thinking less about the attention he was paying to his belly and more about the fact that his mouth was inches away from his dick. “Jean...Jean I need you...p-please...” he whispered.

“Patience, Marco...” he said with a playful smirk. He slowly brushed a fingertip along the waistband of Marco's boxers, watching him squirm.

Marco bit his lip, covering his face in embarrassment. “Jean...”

He used his teeth to pull Marco's boxers down to his knees, then spread his legs a bit, smiling appreciatively at the sight. Marco arched his back and gripped the sheets, eager to be touched again. Jean watched him for a moment before giving in to his own desires, rubbing and squeezing the insides of Marco's thighs. Then he sat up again, smirking at the pleading look on his face. He lifted his hips up a little and stuck a pillow under him before spreading his legs a bit more. Then he reached down and brushed a fingertip over his entrance, using his other hand to grab the lube out of the nightstand drawer.

“You're already so sensitive, and I've barely touched you,” he smirked, listening to the whimpers Marco was trying desperately, but failing, to keep to himself. He poured some lube onto his fingers and touched him again, teasing his hole some more without sticking them inside of him. “You love when I tease you don't you?”

Biting his lip, Marco nodded. “Y-yes...but not as much as I love having your cock inside me...” He bucked his hips and tried to fuck himself on Jean's fingers, only for him to pull his hand away entirely and lean down a bit. He opened his mouth to protest, but shivered when he felt gentle kisses on his inner thighs, then when he felt Jean's tongue prodding at his entrance he cursed loudly and grabbed tightly onto the sheets.

Chuckling at the reaction he got, Jean did it again, then with a soft moan he stuck his tongue inside him. He reached up to hold Marco's hips in place while he worked his way in, prodding around his inner walls as much as he could reach. He was fairly inexperienced at this, and he'd never done it to Marco, but they had both expressed the desire to try it and he'd done some research. And judging from Marco's shivering and moaning, he was clearly doing something right. He hummed quietly as he continued, the vibrations causing Marco to let out a string of profanities and arch his back off the bed entirely.

“Holy _shit_ Jean, please do not stop,” Marco panted, his legs shaking. He could already feel himself getting close and his vision was getting hazy. He moved his hands from the sheets to Jean's hair, pulling it gently.

Jean moaned in response and reached down to stroke his own cock with his still-lubed hand while he ate Marco out. Bringing his free hand down a little, he squeezed his perfect, plump freckled ass and moaned as he felt the familiar tightening in his lower gut. He forced himself to hold out a little longer when he heard Marco panting his name over and over.

“Jean, fuck, don't stop, don't stop, _fuck!_ ” Marco cried out, seeing stars as he came and yanking at Jean's hair. Jean yelped loudly but came seconds later, shuddering at the sharp but pleasant pain of having his hair pulled. When both their orgasms passed over them and Jean was able to catch his breath, he wiped his hand on Marco's discarded shirt, got up and smiled at a blissful but clearly exhausted Marco.

“Your afterglow face is so fucking cute,” he said, holding his hand out offering to help him up. “You wanna go shower off with me, beautiful?”

Marco blushed and smiled back at him before sitting up and taking his hand. “Yeah...and thank you Jean. I needed that...”

 


End file.
